leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
V5.23
__TOC__ ). Wiedzieliście, że da się kupić na ? I używać na ? To tylko niektóre z dziwnych rzeczy, z którymi jak dotychczas udało nam się przegrać, ale gdy już przestaliśmy to rozpamiętywać (częściowo), to zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że właśnie to jest najbardziej ekscytujące w trakcie przed-sezonu (eksperymentowanie, nierozpamiętywanie porażek). „Shine on, you crazy Diamonds” – wiecie, jak w tym nagraniu. (Ale to tyczy się również Złotych czy Srebrnych. Nikogo nie oceniamy).|Patrick "Scarizard" Scarborough}} Aktualizacje 2.12.2015 * **Ups!: Zmniejszenie obrażeń zadawanych przez umiejętność Caitlyn po trafieniu pierwszej jednostki zostało obniżone do 33% i jest teraz zgodne z opisem, który został zmieniony w patchu 5.23 * **A to ci upiorny błąd: Naprawiono błąd powodujący, że dusze pochodzące z umiejętności , które wygasły wcześniej (z powodu śmierci ich nośnika lub zbyt dużej odległości), przed zniknięciem przez chwilę goniły Illaoi * **Koszę aleję: Naprawiono błąd, który powodował, że nie zadawała dodatkowych obrażeń stworom * **Przestań się gapić: Oko Herolda już nie pozostaje otwarte (i poprawnie się zamyka), gdy zostanie zaatakowane przez bohatera posiadającego Talizman Łowcy (lub jego rozwinięcia), co do teraz uniemożliwiało kolejne wzmocnione ataki w dalszej części walki *Ikony All-Star – efekty wykończenia **Przecież nie żyjesz: Efekty wykończenia z ikon All-Star 2015 nie powodują już wizualnego błędu, polegającego na ponownym pojawianiu się zabitych bohaterów w pozycji „T” w trakcie dłużącego się odliczania do wskrzeszenia 30.11.2015 * **Pastylki śmierci: Karthus znowu ma swój dubbing *Błąd związany z ikoną interfejsu użytkownika **Rozwiązano: Przyciski opcji, ustawień kamery, wyciszenia oraz muzyki DJ Sony znów wyświetlają się poprawnie 24.11.2015 *Nacieranie stworów **Zmiany z nacieraniem stworów wspomniane poniżej zostały aktywowane! Bohaterowie Illaoi, Kapłanka Krakena zostanie udostępniona w późniejszym czasie po premierze patcha 5.23! Aby dowiedzieć się więcej o najnowszym bohaterze League, sprawdźcie następujące odnośniki: *Próba Kapłanki Krakena *Ujawnienie bohatera *Spojrzenie na bohatera *Prezentacja bohatera * **Krytyczny grad strzał: Naprawiono błąd, w wyniku którego wszystkie pięć strzał dzieliło ten sam status trafienia krytycznego. Szansa na trafienie krytyczne jest teraz obliczana osobno dla każdej z pięciu strzał. **Nawałnica Runaana: Teraz działa poprawnie z **Zaczarowane: Huragan Runaana wystrzeliwuje teraz strzały w kolorze lodu, kiedy Skupienie Tropicielki jest aktywne *Ogólne **Zapisać klatki: Usprawniliśmy używanie przez Azira wielu umiejętności jedna po drugiej * **Bez obijania się: Ruch ataku w kierunku miejsca w pobliżu aktywnego żołnierza poszuka najbliższego mu celu * **Pojawienie się dzwonków: Dzwonki od teraz zaczynają się pojawiać w 50 sekundzie gry ⇒ 35 sekundzie gry * **Ale przecież było wesoło: Zmniejszono częstotliwość z jaką Caitlyn wypowiada kwestię „Bum, trup.” * **Zmniejszenie obrażeń: 40% po trafieniu pierwszego celu ⇒ 33% po trafieniu pierwszego celu *Ogólne **Podstawowy pancerz: 24 ⇒ 27 * **Koszt: 25 pkt. many ⇒ 20 pkt. many . W przed-sezonie Lucian nie ma już tego problemu, ale teraz kiedy otrzymał do zabawy nowy, lśniący , to powrócił do gry jako wymagający wysokich umiejętności strzelec, posiadający wiele mocnych stron. Dodatkowe obrażenia od ataku oraz obrażenia zadawane przez Rzeź na 1 poziomie tej umiejętności są trochę zbyt mocne we wczesnej fazie gry, więc nieco je zredukowaliśmy (jednocześnie upewniając się, aby Rzeź pozostała skuteczna na przestrzeni całej gry). Lucian w końcu jest fajnym bohaterem, tak długo, jak nie jest to jedyny bohater, którym grasz.}} *Ogólne **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 59,42 ⇒ 57,42 * **Obrażenia fizyczne: 40/50/60 + 0,25 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 20/35/50 + 0,2 pkt. '''całkowitych' obrażeń od ataku *Ogólne **Podstawowe zdrowie: 578 ⇒ 530 * **Prędkość ataku: 60/75/90/105/120% ⇒ 60/70/80/90/100% + Q, które natychmiastowo wykańczają, a nie o to nam chodzi. Zmiany mają też na celu uczynienie Mordekaisera kimś, kogo możemy wspierać długoterminowo, i z tym związek mają zmiany E i . Mordekaiser w przed-sezonie nie wydaje się być nieokiełznany, ale wprowadzenie tych zmian powinno sprawić, że będzie wybierany w celu realizacji konkretnych strategii i nie będzie więcej zawsze wybierany lub banowany na takim jednym dużym, międzynarodowym turnieju (przepraszamy za to).}} *Ogólne **Zasięg ataku: 200 jedn. ⇒ 175 jedn. * (Pierwsze trafienie jest silniejsze, drugie takie samo, a trzecie słabsze. Generalnie x3/x3/x6 zamiast x1/x3/x9.) **'USUNIĘTO' – Gwałtowne skalowanie: Kolejne trafienia nie zadają już gwałtownie zwiększających się obrażeń (1-3-9). Zamiast tego pierwsze i drugie trafienie zadają takie same obrażenia (trochę mniejsze od starego drugiego trafienia), a trzecie trafienie zadaje podwójne obrażenia. **Obrażenia magiczne pierwszego trafienia: 4/8/12/16/20 (+0,25/0,2625/0,275/0,2875/0,3 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku) (+0,2 pkt. mocy umiejętności) ⇒ 10/20/30/40/50 (+0,5/0,6/0,7/0,8/0,9 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku) (+0,6 pkt. mocy umiejętności) **Obrażenia magiczne drugiego trafienia: Obrażenia pierwszego trafienia x3 ⇒ 10/20/30/40/50 (+0,5/0,6/0,7/0,8/0,9 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku) (+0,6 pkt. mocy umiejętności) **Obrażenia magiczne trzeciego trafienia: Obrażenia pierwszego trafienia x9 ⇒ 20/40/60/80/100 (+1,0/1,2/1,4/1,6/1,8 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku) (+1,2 pkt. mocy umiejętności) * **Obrażenia aktywacji: 70/95/120/145/170 ⇒ 50/85/120/155/190 * **Tarcza zyskiwana przy trafieniu bohatera: 15% maksymalnego zdrowia ⇒ 15/17,5/20/22,5/25% maksymalnego zdrowia * **Ona znika: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że słabnięcie tarczy nie następowało, gdy superumiejętność zadawała obrażenia wrogowi **Jak zreperować smoka: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że w wyniku podstawowych ataków smoka nakładał pełne, 40% spowolnienie, zamiast 20% **Zasięg ataku smoka: Teraz skaluje się z poziomem umiejętności: 500/575/650 jedn. **Prędkość ruchu smoka: Teraz skaluje się z poziomem umiejętności -50/0/50 jedn. * **'NOWOŚĆ' – Obrażenia podstawowe: 15-105 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) **Współczynnik: 1,5 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 1,16 - 1,5 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku (na poziomach 1-18) * **Nazwa: Atak z Powietrza ⇒ Oślepiający Nalot **'USUNIĘTO' – Szybko poszło: Nie zadaje już zwiększonych obrażeń w zależności od brakującego zdrowia celu **'USUNIĘTO' – Zgłodnieliśmy: Nie zwraca już połowy czasu odnowienia, jeśli zabije wroga **'NOWOŚĆ' – Nie widzę tego: Od teraz nakłada Krótkowzroczność na pierwszy trafiony cel na 2 sekundy, usuwając wizję na sojusznikach i ograniczając pole widzenia do 300 jedn. **'NOWOŚĆ' – Całkowite sparaliżowany: Użyte na celach niebędących bohaterami sprawia, że nie mogą one atakować ani używać zaklęć **Podstawowe obrażenia: 20/45/70/95/120 pkt. ⇒ 25/55/85/115/145 pkt. **Współczynnik: 0,7/0,75/0,8/0,85/0,9 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku + 0,35 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,80/0,95/1,10/1,25/1,40 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku + 0,5 pkt. mocy umiejętności * **Zmieniona nazwa: Wspólne Działanie ⇒ Za Linią Wroga * **Czas odblokowania się neutralnych kryształów: 1:55 ⇒ 1:30 * **Maksymalny zasięg użycia: 600 jedn. ⇒ 700 jedn. **Minimalny zasięg użycia: 400 jedn. ⇒ 350 jedn. **Prędkość pocisku: 1500 jedn. ⇒ 1750 jedn. * **Kończące obrażenia: 20/35/50% obrażeń zadanych w trakcie trwania znaku ⇒ 30/40/50% obrażeń zadanych w trakcie trwania znaku *Ogólne **Wybierz swą własną drogę: Ponownie posiada strony z polecanymi przedmiotami dla gry w roli maga oraz wspierającego * **Przelew doświadczenia: Od teraz przekazuje do 15% doświadczenia, które zebrał Zilean. Nadwyżka doświadczenia zostaje przekazana na poczet kolejnego poziomu Zmiany zasięgu ataku * **Zasięg ataku 150 jedn. ⇒ 175 jedn. * **Zasięg ataku przy zwiększony dzięki rozmiarze: 137,5 jedn. ⇒ 125 jedn. * **Zasięg ataku w postaci : 125 jedn. ⇒ 175 jedn. * **Zasięg ataku: 150 jedn. ⇒ 175 jedn. * **Zasięg ataku: 200 jedn. ⇒ 175 jedn. * **Zasięg ataku: 125 jedn. ⇒ 175 jedn. * **Zasięg ataku: 125 jedn. ⇒ 175 jedn. Przełączanie Umiejętności ciągle obijała wam twarz swoją .}} *Gdzie moje rakiety: Przełączane umiejętności, które nie posiadają żadnych związanych z użyciem efektów mogą zostać przełączone w trakcie trwania efektów kontroli tłumu: ** : / ** : ** : Zmiana rozmiaru bohaterów Następujący bohaterowie są o ok. 10% więksi: * * * * * * * Następujący bohaterowie są o ok. 5% więksi: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Następujący bohaterowie są o ok. 5% mniejsi: * * ( ) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Następujący bohaterowie są o ok. 10% mniejsi: * * * * * * Przedmioty *Obrażenia od spalenia: 20 pkt. ⇒ 25 pkt. , że jej zakup jest ogromnym ryzykiem.}} *Leczenie za ładunek: 100 pkt. ⇒ 125 pkt. *Czas trwania: 10 sekund ⇒ 12 sekund *Koszt skompletowania: 775 szt. złota ⇒ 1075 szt. złota – zmniejszamy ogólne obrażenia Kosy na bohaterach tak, aby wciąż była silna w szybkim zabijaniu stworów, ale nie tak silna w porównaniu do innych rozwinięć .}} *Obrażenia magiczne: 50-150 pkt. na poziomach 1-18 ⇒ 30-100 pkt. na poziomach 1-18 *Obrażenia przeciwko stworom: +50% ⇒ +75% USUNIĘTO - Summoner's Rift *'NOWOŚĆ' – Skąd się wziął: Ma nową animację przy pojawianiu się na mapie, z motywem przewodnim Pustki *'NOWOŚĆ' – Gdzie się podział: Ma również nową animację w momencie śmierci, też z motywem przewodnim Pustki *Podstawowe obrażenia: 120 pkt. ⇒ 105 pkt. *Bieżące zdrowie przy trafieniu: 6% ⇒ 4% Odliczanie do wskrzeszenia *Skalowanie się odliczana do wskrzeszenia: 2% co każde 30 sekund po 35 minutach ⇒ 0,5% co każde 30 sekund po 10 minutach (wyrównuje się w 43 minucie) Globalna *'NOWOŚĆ' – Więcej nie musisz wołać: Poczynając od 20 minuty wszyscy bohaterowie, którzy powrócą do bazy, otrzymają Obronę Terytorialną *Początkowa prędkość ruchu: 200% ⇒ 175% *Leczenie i mana co sekundę: 35% brakującego zdrowia / many ⇒ 12% brakującego zdrowia / many *Czas trwania blokady w wyniku walki: 6 sekund ⇒ 8 sekund *'NOWOŚĆ' – To jest wzmocnienie : Zadanie obrażeń wrogom oddalonym o co najmniej 5000 jedn. (ogólnie rzecz biorąc znajdującym się poza twoją bazą) nie nakłada blokady w wyniku walki na Obronę Terytorialną Wieże *Zdrowie zewnętrznych wież: 3500 pkt. ⇒ 4000 pkt. *Zdrowie wewnętrznych wież: 3500 pkt. ⇒ 4000 pkt. Usprawnienia dżungli * **Odporność na magię: -10 pkt. ⇒ -15 pkt. * **Odporność na magię: -10 pkt. ⇒ -15 pkt. * **Odporność na magię: -10 pkt. ⇒ -15 pkt. **Prędkość ruchu: 180 jedn. ⇒ 150 jedn. * **Odporność na magię: 0 pkt. ⇒ -5 pkt. **Prędkość ruchu: 330 jedn. ⇒ 250 jedn. *Czas ładowania: Porażenie zaczyna się ładować, gdy zegar pokazuje 1:25, a nie 1:30 Ogólne złoto *Przyrost złota: Zaczyna się w 2 minucie gry, zamiast 1:55 Zabójstwa *Doświadczenie za zabójstwa: 60% pełnego poziomu doświadczenia za zabójstwo bohatera na tym samym poziomie ⇒ 50% pełnego poziomu doświadczenia za zabójstwo bohatera na tym samym poziomie Kolizja z jednostkami *Bufor kolizji stworów: O 15% większy rozmiar modelu ⇒ O 20% większy rozmiar modelu *Bufor kolizji bohaterów: O 15% większy rozmiar modelu ⇒ Brak Nacieranie stworów *Przewaga w poziomie zespołu: Średni poziom waszego zespołu minus średni poziom przeciwnego zespołu. Nie całkowite poziomy i niekoniecznie #całkowiteliczby. *Maksymalna przewaga w poziomie zespołu: 3,0 *Dodatkowe obrażenia stworów: Kiedy wasz zespół ma przewagę w poziomie, wasze stwory zadają dodatkowe obrażenia stworom przeciwnika równe 5% + 5% za przewagę w wieżach w danej alei, a wszystko to pomnożone przez przewagę w poziomie waszego zespołu. *Uwaga maniak: Dodatkowe obrażenia = (5% + (5% x przewaga w wieżach)) x przewaga w poziomie zespołu **Jeżeli wasz zespół ma przewagę 1 poziomu i o 2 wieże więcej w alei, to stwory w tej alei zyskują (5% + (5% x 2 wieże)) x 1 poziom = 15% dodatkowych obrażeń **Jeżeli wasz zespół ma przewagę 2,5 poziomu i o 1 wieżę więcej w alei, to stwory w tej alei zyskują (5% + (5% x 1 wieża)) x 2,5 poziomu = 25% dodatkowych obrażeń *Wzmocniona obrona stworów: Kiedy wasz zespół ma przewagę w poziomie, wasze stwory otrzymują obrażenia od stworów przeciwnika zmniejszone o 1 pkt. + 1 pkt. za przewagę w wieżach w danej alei, a przewaga w wieżach zostaje dodatkowo pomnożona przez przewagę w poziomie zespołu. *Uwaga maniak: Zmniejszenie obrażeń = 1 + (Przewaga w poziomie * Przewaga w wieżach) **Jeżeli wasz zespół ma przewagę 1 poziomu i o 2 wieże więcej w alei, to stwory w tej alei otrzymują obrażenia zmniejszone o (1 pkt. + (2 wieże x 1 poziom)) = 3 punkty **Jeżeli wasz zespół ma przewagę 2,5 poziomu i o 1 wieżę więcej w alei, to stwory w tej alei otrzymują obrażenia zmniejszone o (1 pkt. + (1 wieża x 2,5 poziomu)) = 3,5 punktu Specjalizacje * **Zmniejszenie obrażeń będąc samemu: 4% ⇒ 2% * **Czas odnowienia: 30 sekund ⇒ 20 sekund * **Naprawiony błąd: Naprawiono błąd, w którym opis mówił, że 200% regeneracja włączyła się na 20% zdrowia, kiedy było ono na poziomie 25% Pomoc w grach o awans *Przekop się aż na powierzchnię: Pomoc w grach o awans działa tylko, jeżeli znajdujesz się w dywizji poniżej Złota 1 (tak samo jak bezczynność rankingowa) *Kontynuować?: Jeżeli przegracie serię gier o awans, to następne podejście do tej samej serii rozpocznie się z kredytem jednej wygranej (w przypadku serii na granicy Lig może się kumulować do dwóch) *Dlaczego upadamy?: Zdegradowanie usuwa kredyty na wygrane przyznane przez Pomoc w grach o awans *Abyśmy mogli nauczyć się powstawać: Pomoc w grach o awans zawsze przyznaje maksymalną liczbę kredytów w seriach, które wygraliście wcześniej *Wykorzystajcie je albo je stracicie: Wszystkie bonusy przyznane przez Pomoc w grach o awans zresetują się wraz z początkiem sezonu 2016 Historia czatu *Pozdrowienia z drugiej strony: Rozmowy pomiędzy dwoma przyjaciółmi są od teraz zapisywane na serwerze (do 100 wiadomości na rozmowę, wygasa po 10 dniach) Zestawy przedmiotów zapisywane na serwerze *Wkrótce: Wasze zestawy przedmiotów zostaną zapisane na serwerach przy pierwszym logowaniu w patchu 5.23. Od tego momentu będą dostępne na każdym komputerze, na którym się zalogujecie! Błąd związany z ikoną interfejsu użytkownika pojawiają się jako czarne kwadraty. Nie wpływa to na ich funkcjonalność i wszystkie poza DJ Soną wciąż poinformują was, czym są, gdy na nie najedziecie. Naprawimy to najpóźniej do patcha 5.24. Przepraszamy!}} Naprawione błędy *Naprawiono kilka przypadków błędnego współdziałania skracających czas odnowienia Czarów Przywoływacza efektów z , oraz specjalizacji ; * : po jej śmierci nadal przeskakuje na nowe cele *Dla umiejętności przywrócono wizualne efekty przy trafieniu; *Użycie natychmiast po rzuceniu czaru nie zmienia już obszaru działania stożka; * : od teraz prawidłowo blokuje przyznające pole widzenia efekty umiejętności, które skutecznie odparuje; * ponownie może kupić ; * nie może już kupować ani jego rozwinięć. Wybacz, . Nadchodzące skórki Następujące skórki zostaną udostępnione podczas patcha 5.23: * * * * * * * * en:V5.23 Kategoria:Aktualizacje